clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage
The Stage is a room in Club Penguin, located in on the left of the Puffle Hotel in the Plaza. It holds different plays every once in a while. It's a common place for penguins to make a production or spread their imagination. Every month or so, there is a new Stage Play set at the Stage. Parties *Some plays are tailored to fit the monthly theme (like the Battle of Ancient Shadows for the Card-Jitsu Party or A Humbug Holiday for holiday parties. *The Penguin Play Awards is a member event inside the Stage, making it the first event to decorate the interior of the Stage. **During the Penguin Play Awards 2009, on March was available to all players. *In the Halloween Party 2011, there was a Night Of The Living Sled themed play. *In the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, there was play themed for the party named Battle of Ancient Shadows. *In the Holiday Party 2011 and the Holiday Party 2012, there was a play themed for the party named A Humbug Holiday. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, it was decorated as a Police Station. *During Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, it was decorated as an audition center to suit the party. *During Operation Blackout, instead of Ruby and the Ruby, the stage had Herbert P. Bear's own play, My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. *During the Hollywood Party, the Stage was closed for setting up the Awards Show. It reopened on February 21st, 2013. Trivia *During Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Blue vs. Team Red, dodge balls were thrown in place of snowballs. *Penguins some times pretend to work at the ticket box outside the building. *On the missions you can see three paintings on the wall, opposite the Stage. *On the missions you can see 30 chairs for audience. There are also 4 chairs on the box seats, so at the Stage there are 34 chairs for audience at all. *The outside of the stage has two doors, but the inside has one door. However, leading from the two outside doors, there may be a hallway with the door on the opposite side in the middle of the hallway. However, it is unknown if this is true for sure. *It is the newest building in the Plaza. *The Stage was built because the Club Penguin Team saw a lot of penguins doing a lot of pretending, so they made the Stage to make a better experience for them. For example, penguins could have pretended to be aliens. In the play Space Adventure, you get an alien costume and a set to make the pretending become more real. *Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed was a Stage play that had no seats for audiences, and it also took up 2 rooms. That makes it the biggest play. *The first theme idea for the play was a Cooking Play, but it wasn't released as some of the Club Penguin Team found it silly. *The outside of this building, along with the Night Club, experienced little change during The Journey. *Even though the outside was changed during The Journey, the inside of the Stage stayed the same. Pins *Dodgeball Pin *Ruby Pin *Magic Phial Pin *Ruby Ring Pin *Ruby Brooch Pin *Viking Ship Pin *Quartz Pin *Mermaid Shell Pin *Round Ruby Pin *Square Ruby Pin List of Plays :See main article: List of Stage Plays. See also *Penguin Play Awards *Costume Trunk *List of Stage Plays Gallery scene.png|The scene for Ruby and the Ruby. The_penguins_that_time_forgot_the_stage_january2013.png|The scene for Penguins that Time Forgot. The_Stage_Inside.jpg|The scene for Space Adventure. Quest for the Golden Puffle.PNG|The scene for Quest For The Golden Puffle. Fairy Fables January 2010.PNG|The scene for Fairy Fables. 22 Underwater Adventure.jpg|The scene for Underwater Adventure. Stage5855.jpg|The scene for Secrets of the Bamboo Forest. StageNinjaParty 2011.PNG|The scene for Battle of Ancient Shadows. File:Team_Blue_Rally_Debut.jpg|The scene for Team Blue's Rally Debut. File:Award Stage.png|The scene (awards show) for the Hollywood Party. Other File:Man,_those_puffles_are_creepy.png|A penguin at the Stage See also *Penguin Play Awards *Costume Trunk *List of Stage Plays SWF *The Stage ge Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Stage Category:Space Adventure Category:FAOTW Category:2007 Category:Locations Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts